1. Field of the Invention
Pistol Structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art pistols, the barrel axis is disposed a substantial distance above the longitudinal axis of the hand and forearm of the user. As a result the recoil force of the explosion causes the muzzle of the gun to rise making it impossible to effectively fire the gun in full automatic and interfering with rapid fire semi-automatic.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a pistol that will overcome these operational disadvantages of prior art pistols.